Tactics
This game is not just tap and watch. Your convincing skills, decision making power and many other aspects of psychology are required to stand a chance in this game. There are 3 categories in this game: # Play sided with village: #* Villager #* Cop #* Doctor #* Sniper #* Granny #* Creeper #* Bulletproof #* Gravedigger # Play sided with Mafia #* Mafia #* Godfather #* Framer #* Toaster #* Kamikaze #* Interrogator 3. Play as Fool. Know your character and support the same side, if you want to win, of course. Games can be biased on either side (Mafia or Village) or be balanced, depending on number of each characters in the game. The basic element of this game is, "WHOM TO TRUST!" ... There are some players who are honest as hell and disclose their roles at the very start of the game, even if they are sided with the mafia, that can be a strategy, but not always. Some players, rather many, swindle others with words and trick. Cops and Mafia are the simplest characters of the game. (even doctor) Let's start with the basic flow of the game. The game always starts with the "Night1". Roles that have power to act at night (Check page of every character for this statement), devise a strategy against the opponent side. All Mafias get to eliminate one person at night. All cops get to detect one person at night. The "Night1" is followed by "Day1". The Library displays the record of last night ("Night1" in this case)... Based on record, you have to judge the roles of other players...that's logical reasoning of course. In case you are sided with village, you'll want to know who the mafia is to eliminate them in courthouse. In case you are sided with mafia, you'll either want to keep quiet or eliminate someone innocent (sided with village) to speed up progress of mafia. Do trust and don't trust people in this game. Generally, the mafias keep active on the chat, as the role is interesting, while a villager talks less. A careless mafia can get caught and this is the basis of the game. A smart mafia can convince the whole village, including the cops into believing that an innocent is a mafia, provided the cops don't have the report of that person. When we have teams of mafia and cops in a game, we can usually see cops eliminating mafia during day and mafia executing cops and villagers during night. In some cases, Mafias convinced villagers into believing that all cops are mafia! So anything can happen. As Villager, it is better you know to the earliest who the real cops are and follow their lead. As mafia, support your team-mates, both in chats and votes. Pre-planned voting out your own Mafia team-mate can also be a good strategy to gain trust of village. As a Fool, it's better to raise a suspicion during the day, so people think you are mafia and execute you. Beware of real mafias, they won't let you get executed if they know you are Fool. Mafias better toast or kill the fool during the night, to avoid the risk of losing. Interrogator will directly know who the fool is if they interrogate them. Be it cops or mafia, with granny in the game, the risk of getting executed at night by granny is always escalated. Maybe the granny could disclose his/her role after assuring that no-one votes him/her out in the day or everyone could execute the granny, thus reducing the risk, which also stands a loss for the village. With Framer in game, cops can be useless, as framer can make an innocent person look criminal. But sure consider the odds that framer chooses the same person as cops did. Godfather has an advantage of not getting detected by cops, thus can easily gain trust and lead the villagers, but has to be extra cautious. Turns reveal the game slowly, so it's not necessary that people will trust you the other turn. Tides can change here. Make sure you come up with a new tactic every turn. Enjoy playing! Add your tactics below; any tips from your side! Role Calling: A mutually agreed upon phase in most games which is used to quickly evaluate the situtation and catch lies. A person when sided with village would reveal it's role honestly. A mafia sided player has to lie about the role. In this scenario, the mafia has to pick an available village sided role and pose as one. Such scenario may involve that all village sided roles are singular - only one available at a time. In such scenarios, it is difficult for the mafia to pose as resistance can be faced from the genuine role holder. In another scenario, where the roles aren't singular - more than one available; mafia can easily pick that, based on the assumption that both the genuine players are simultaneously convinced, thinking if they are one, the claiming person should be another. This tactic doesn't work on cops, as they know the other cops. AFK: (Away From Keyboard) is a commonly used term for players that show no movement in the game and are basically inactive (for any reason). Mafia's can easily claim their role however this may raise a suspicion for an active mafia. This happens because the Mafia claimed the role of the AFK player, which evaluates that the AFK player must be Mafia, but as the Mafia is active, the player mustn't be Mafia or might be ghosting. GHOSTING: Being active but pretending to be inactive or showing very minimal activity. Ghosting can be strategic in various scenarios but often pulls suspicion easily. It basically involves chatting less or not at all, voting for players while posing inactive. LSV: (Last Second Vote) Except for day 1, this technique may work like charm for the Mafias if went unnoticed. This involves voting at the very last moment as an attempt to avoid getting countered and eliminating the target. Usually, this fails due to multiple LSVs which target different players and hence balancing. However, in such scenarios, the player who was voted first gets executed. LSVs raise high suspicions and increase the chances of becoming the prime suspects for the night. KAMI-TRICK: Kamikaze is expected to blow-up and take away an important village role with it. Cop has the highest priority in most cases. When Kamikaze is aware about the cop and is sure to blow up, the person uses this opportunity to vote out an innocent by calling it a lead. This way, if successful, Kamikaze can take down two village sided people in one go. DOCTOR'S BLUFF: Usually doctors are expected to heal cops. This is usually successful when docs haven't revealed themselves. But, in a scenario where both cop and doc have revealed, the doc may claim to heal the cop, but actually heal self expecting the Mafias to evaluate that killing the cop would be the waste of the turn and rather take out the vulnerable doctor, which would fail because the doctor healed self. Reverse of this bluff involves doctor claiming a self heal and actually healing the cop. GRANNY'S BLUFF: Granny can lure mafias to kill them. This trick has rare chances to work even once and extremely rare chances to work twice, provided some mafia players were careless to not take a note of players being voted in the Mafia house. There are several ways in which the granny can lure mafia into targeting the person. For e.g. Out of two cops, if one cop dies to granny, the other cop now knows the real granny. The granny also knows that the cop is aware. In this scenario, the granny can claim to be the cop and thus lure mafias into targeting. FAKING INTERROGATED: A player when interrogated, talks gibberish. This involves some pattern and some rules, however random it may appear. Mafia sided players may fake to be interrogated so as to gain trust of the village.